Ryoku's Journey
by Darsha2
Summary: The story of a boy and his Mudkip on the wildest journey of their lives! Hey there people, it's me again... exept this isn't Halo! Chapter two in!
1. Chapter 1

RYOKU'S JOURNEY

Chapter 1

I, Darsha 2, hereby assert that I do not own Gamefreak or Nintendo.

It was winter in the city of Seabreeze, and a young boy no more than the age of eleven, was hurrying through the storm towards home. He was tall for his age, about five ft. eleven to be exact. He said to himself as he ran through the snow, "Dang! I'm gonna be late for that special gift Mom said I was getting today!" The boy saw his house come into view. He ran to the door and knocked. Surprisingly, a rather large man answered the door. "Hey there, Ryoku!" Ryoku recognized the man immediatelyand said, "Hey professor Tidal, what's up?"

Ryoku's mom appeared out of the doorway. "Welcome home dear!" Tidal looked at Ryoku's mom for a moment, looked back and said, "Now Ryoku, we have something to tell you." Ryoku asked, "What for professor?" Tidal paused for a minute and thought. "Well," he said snapping out of his trance, "when boys and girls reach a certain age, they are old enough to receive their first Pokemon. You Ryoku, have come of age." The young boy jumped and asked with much excitement, "Really professor, really?" The professor only grinned as he replied, "Yes." Ryoku started doing one of those football victory dances. Ryoku's mother heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she said as she left for the door.

Tidal knelt down and said seriously, "Now Ryoku, there are three Pokemon in my pack. You must choose only one." "Why can't I have…" Ryoku started to say as he stared curiously but Tidal finished, "All of them? Well that wouldn't be fair to the other boy now would it?" Ryoku's eyes widened as he asked "Other boy, sir?" Tidal answered, "Yes, the one who lives a couple blocks down the street!" Ryoku's mom re-entered the room and the other boy was following her in. "Hey Hiro, what's up? So you're the other kid huh?" "Yep!" Hiro answered happily as the two shook hands. Hiro was a rather skinny kid and his family was very rich. He was the heir to his father's company: Ino corp.

(Ino of course being Hiro's last name.) Ino corp. was one of the best pokeball manufacturers and one of the biggest too. "Well, I suppose you two want to choose your Pokemon partners now." Tidal said as he took off his pack and opened it. "Now kids," he said warningly, "these are your choices. Each one is special, unique, and powerful in their own way. There are: Treeko, Mudkip, and Torchic. In order, grass, water, and fire." Ryoku looked at the three different pokeballs in the professor's hands and thought for another moment. "Man, this is a tough decision to make!" Ryoku said as he continued to think. "Don't worry, everyone has trouble picking. It's not easy." Hiro spoke in a decisive tone, "I think I'll take Treeko." Tidal nodded and handed Hiro a green and white pokeball.

Ryoku had decided by that time so he said, "I'll take Mudkip!" Tidal again nodded and handed Ryoku a blue and white pokeball. "Wow, my very first Pokemon!" Tidal then surprisingly handed both Hiro and Ryoku each five black and white pokeballs. In unison, both of the boys asked, "What are these for professor?" Tidal answered, "For catching different types of Pokemon, of course! Now tomorrow, you two will begin your journey so…" Hiro and Ryoku both shouted, "Journey! You never said anything about a stupid journey!" Tidal said irritably, "Why don't you two let me finish. Anyway, you should pack up and get some rest tonight. You never know what you'll see or meet out there." And so, Ryoku and Hiro packed their bags and went to sleep. Meanwhile, outside the house, there was a man crouched in the branches of a tree. He was wearing black and red clothing and was talking into a comlink. "His journey begins tomorrow, sir." A harsh voice said back, "Good work Ryuho! Report back to base." Ryuho smiled and replied, "Yes sir!" and headed North.


	2. Chapter 2

THINGS GET HAIRY

Chapter 2

I, Darsha 2, hereby assert that I do not own Gamefreak or Nintendo.

The sun was rising in Seabreeze City, and the snowstorm had cleared. Ryoku sat up and yawned, stretching out his arms. "Hey Hiro, are you up yet? We head out in two hours!" Ryoku said to the sleeping Hiro. The only reply he got was "Hee hee hee! No, I couldn't eat another bite!" Ryoku only said, "Jeez!" then he headed for the living room. The living room was kind of messy because professor Tidal had stayed and watched karate movies all night while eating popcorn. "For an super organized scientist, he sure is a slob!" Ryoku said to himself as he entered the kitchen.

Ryoku's mother greeted him by saying, "I told you Tidal, the damn eggs aren't ready yet… Oh. Sorry about that, It's just that professor Tidal was pressurizing me about breakfast and I thought you were him coming to ask me about the eggs!" Ryoku was cowering in a corner holding himself. "Never leave the bedroom! Never leave the bedroom!" he murmured slightly as he rocked back and forth. Later that day, Ryoku and Hiro waved goodbye to Tidal and Ryoku's mother and headed through the Seabreeze City gate towards rout 297.

"Man, am I glad to be away from that madhouse!" Ryoku said to Hiro as they walked up the path. All of a sudden, the boys heard a scream and they looked ahead as far as they could. Ryoku spotted a slender figure running down the hill clutching something in her arms. "Help! He's going to kill me!" The girl said as she approached the two boys. "What's wrong?" Hiro asked. The girl replied shakily as she pointed forward, "Him!" Ryoku again looked around and this time spotted a huge fat man running towards the group. He yelled, "Sakura, you little wretch, get back here!" Hiro and Ryoku asked, "Who is that?" The man answered dramatically, "I am the crimelord known as, Tungaro! And that rat there, is Sakura. I suggest you give her to me now!" Ryoku shouted, "You know, you're really starting to piss me off so, Guardian come on out!" and he opened the Mudkip's pokeball.

The cute blue and orange pokemon stood in an offensive stance and growled at the man. "Ha! What's a little pipsqueak like that going to do to my Onix?" Tungaro said as he released the giant Pokemon. Ryoku shook his head and said lazily, "You kinda forgot about type advantage haven't you? If so, then I'm going to do this! Guardian, Water Gun attack!" A huge stream of water erupted from the Mudkip's mouth and the Onix screamed in pain then fell to the ground, defeated. "Oh dammit! Onix!" Tungaro cried out as he knelt next to the giant unconscious Pokemon.

"That's what you get for one, threatening a defenseless girl, and two, being such a dumb ass!" Ryoku said triumphantly while Tungaro started to crawl away. Hiro shouted, "Champion, come out and don't let that tubby bastard get away!" the Treeko appeared from the green and white pokeball and waited for Hiro's orders. "Now use Pound attack!" Hiro ordered. The lizard-like Pokemon pounded Tungaro on his back making a huge Tungaro-shaped imprint in the path before the group. The boys turned around and saw the girl who apparently was named Sakura. "How does he know you, and why the hell do you know him!" Hiro asked angrily.

"I used to steel from the store that I work for to protect my sick father from him." Sakura replied shamefully. "Oh, so is money thing that you have in that bundle there? Well?" Hiro hissed. Ryoku objected, "Hiro be nice! She's been through a lot, so shut up and leave her alone!" Sakura just said, "No, it's okay. I'll show you what I've been protecting all this time." As she opened the blanket revealing a small, yellow mouse-like Pokemon. "A Pichu? Where did you find that?" Hiro asked excitedly. "I found her in the court-yard of Crag Castle, a huge fortress located in the Raging Woods. I think it's about fifty miles south from here. Anyway, this little Pichu was trying to get past the gates for some reason." Sakura answered while stroking the little Pichu's head.

"So where does this path lead anyway?" Ryoku asked. Sakura answered, "This path will take you to Fountain Town, where one of the national league gyms are." The boys looked at each other and then looked at Sakura. "What?" Sakura asked irritably. Then Hiro and Ryoku turned and headed towards Fountain Town to find out about this so-called gym. Sakura asked stressfully, "Wait dammit, I didn't get your name!" as she chased the other two down the path. Meanwhile again, behind a rock, Ryuho was spying on the group while again, talking to his boss. "They're heading to Fountain Town sir. Along with Tungaro's little thief." He whispered into the comlink. His boss responded approvingly, "Everything is going according to plan. Keep tabs on them!" Ryuho acknowledge and stealthily followed Ryoku, his friend and that girl.


End file.
